Odd Duck
by Fia Reynne
Summary: This is another companion piece to How I Soar. It belongs right between chapters 17 and 18. At publication time, chapter 18 was still in the works.


**Disclaimer: Joss thunk them all up, I just play with them when I'm bored. **

"River says it ain't just one," Kaylee told her husband, who was scrubbing at his face with a rough cloth. "Shame you gotta take that off," she giggled.

"What? The make-up?" Simon looked at her; his eyeliner was smeared all to hell and his cheeks were ruddy from his efforts.

Kaylee nodded. "It's kinda sexy," she grinned.

"You think?" Simon brightened. "Really?"

"Really," Kaylee said, moving closer and taking him into her arms. She kissed his cheek; it stung a little.

"Ow," he said absently.

"Poor baby," she cooed. "Kiss it better?"

"Isn't just one what?" Simon asked, as Kaylee teased his neck with light kisses.

"Hmm?" she breathed, distracted.

"You said River told you it wasn't just... the baby? There's more than one baby?" He blinked. "It ought to be too soon to tell."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "She's a psychic, sweetie. Now c'mon, forget about River an' the baby for a while."

"Babies," he corrected. "I like the sound of that."

"Simon," Kaylee said, exasperated. "Shut up an' let me enjoy the pretties." She pushed him backwards toward their bed, and his knees buckled when the back of his legs bumped against the low mattress.

Simon had changed his clothes prior to drawing Hannah's blood for the test, but he'd managed to forget about the heavy drag make-up Inara and Kate had plastered his face with. All that remained now, though, was sooty black smudges that Kaylee thought made him look naughty. Kaylee straddled his legs, unbuttoning his shirt. She gave up on the last three buttons and yanked his shirt apart, sending two of the tiny white discs flying.

"Kaylee," Simon said carefully. "I'm certainly not complaining, but... where is this coming from?"

Kaylee grinned, and Simon thought she looked almost feral. "Somethin' about seein' you all dolled up," she said, her voice breathy. "Just got me riled, is all."

Simon looked surprised. "You liked... that? Me, in drag?" He didn't know quite how to process that. "I -"

"Didn't I tell ya," Kaylee purred, moving down to work at his trousers, "ta shut up an' lemme enjoy?"

Well, he certainly couldn't argue with that. Not once her mouth was pressing against his, her tongue demanding entry. This was definitely a side of his wife he could get used to, he thought, as she climbed off him long enough to move his pants out of the way and wriggle out of her own clothing. Then, she was back on him, and he could feel her wetness so very close to him. She was teasing him, he realized. "Enjoy this," he said smugly as he flipped her over onto her back and pressed himself deep into her core.

"Ohh," she moaned. "Sure do." She wriggled underneath him, encouraging him, but he grinned down at her. Sadistic bastard, she thought, but her mind went blank as he began to thrust into her. He repositioned them so that her knees rested on his shoulders, and he could enter her as deeply as possible.

"God, Kaylee," Simon groaned. "How do you do it?"

Kaylee was always amazed at her husband's ability to carry on conversation while making love. "Do wha?" she asked lazily, feeling the pleasant pressure building inside her.

"You always... it's just so..." There we go, he was starting to lose that fancy core vocabulary. "It's never old," he decided. "Every time I'm with you -"

"Simon," Kaylee whimpered. She was close, so close, she could feel the edge and she was begging him to push her over.

"Kaylee, I love you," Simon whispered, reaching down between them to urge her onward.

"Love you, oh, love -" Kaylee broke off, and Simon could feel her orgasm from deep within her. He eased her down from her climax before letting himself release.

After a moment, Kaylee started giggling.

"What?" Simon asked, smiling.

"Just rememberin' a joke," she told him. "Baby's bein' born, right, got his head out and he looks at the doctor and says, are you my daddy? Doctor says, no. Nurse comes over and the baby asks, are you my daddy? Nurse says, no. Finally the father comes over to take a look, and the baby asks, are you my daddy? The father says yes, so the baby pokes him in the forehead over an' over an' says, there, buddy, how do you like it?"

"Kaywinnet Lee Tam, you are one odd duck. I love you."


End file.
